


Short | HwanHee

by Driwed



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Romance, M/M, Mental Abuse, kpop, kpopfanfic, oneus - Freeform, oneusfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: A Oneus story





	1. Brief Words

**Hi~ This is a new group called Oneus! They haven't debuted yet, so i'll eventually have to get rid of this sentence when they do. please, give the story a chance!**

**I have another Oneus story,** ** disfunctionality ** **! Do enjoy these stories and the group!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Hwan-ah!" I entered the room and finally found who I was looking for. "Keonhee hyung, amazing timing. I need your input on this." I frowned slightly as Hwanwoong didn't seem excited to see me. I don't blame him though, we do see each other enough at the dorm. "What do you need me to actually do, Hwan-ah?" "Vocals." I put my hands on my hips as I pouted about the news. "Couldn't you have asked Xion then? He has the best vocals."

Hwanwoong didn't respond, so I figured he didn't hear me. "Hwan-ah, you could've ask-" "I heard you the first time. I asked you because you have something he doesn't." I couldn't help but wonder what my dongsaeng meant. He held out headphones to me, which I took and placed on my head. "Hwan-ah?" "Yeah?" "You're so small, it's cute. I wanna hug you and cuddle you a-" "I get it." I watched Hwanwoong leave the room without looking back at me. I sighed as I waited for the music to start.

I started becoming frustrated as Hwanwoong kept nitpicking at every moment he could. "If you know exactly what you want, why don't you do it yourself?" I angrily took the headphones off and stormed out of the recording studio. A part of me wanted my dongsaeng to come after me, but the rest of me took over and walked away at a faster pace.

I entered our practice room and was surprised to see only one member inside. "Yo, Keon." "Hello, Geonhak hyung." "I told you that you don't have to speak formally with me." "It would be strange if I didn't." I sat down in one of the chairs then let my head hang low. I felt a hand lift up my chin and I was face to face with Geonhak. "What's wrong? You know I don't like seeing you sad. Your smile is your most charming point."

I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my face. Geonhak was never one to throw around compliments to anyone, but one day started doing it to me and  **only**  me. However, it's only when others aren't around. I won't lie and say I don't like it, Geonhak is an attractive guy. "Keon, what is it? I can't help if you don't speak." "Hwan-ah was nitpicking and it frustrated me so I left." "Is that all? Hwanwoong just wants the new song to be perfect for our fans. I'm sure you'd want the same, right?" I quietly nodded as Geonhak always seemed to be a voice of reason.

"We're back! Oh..." We look at the other members then realize that Geonhak was too close to my face to be considered normal. "Hyung, back up." I felt relieved that he had heard my whisper. "How does your eye feel, Keon? Any better?" "Yeah, thank you." The other members seemed to have bought the acting as they placed their purchases down on the table. "Where's Hwanwoong hyung?"

As if on cue, Hwanwoong had entered the practice room looking slightly worse than when I left him. "Hwanwoong. Are you okay? You should stop working today and rest." "I can't, I have to get this finished." He glanced my way and I quickly avoided his gaze. "I bit off more than I could chew didn't I..." I noticed the small hint of sadness in his tone.  _"He's so small...The way he has to go on his tiptoes to see things from our view. Ahh, I want to hug him...He's so cute..."_  I thought as I watched Hwanwoong for a bit. "Keon, shall we take a walk?" "I don't mind." I followed behind Geonhak as we exit the practice room and into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 2

"Keon, I'm sure you've noticed." I didn't know what he was referring to, so I opted for staying silent. "I'm guessing you don't know." We rounded a corner and I started getting the feeling that he was taking me somewhere. For what reason? I don't know.

"That's right. I don't." "What I meant was, I'm sure you've noticed that I'm into guys as well." I looked at him in surprise as I never took him to be the type to like guys. "Why are you telling me this?" "Isn't it obvious? A fellow LGBTQ+ to another LGBTQ+." We stopped in front of one of the room doors and I feel a rush of nervousness and excitement flow through me.

He opened the door and there was a small bouquet of flowers below a sign which read "It's not working, so stop fronting. I know want me, let's start da-ting." in colorful letters. I looked at Geonhak who was now holding out a small box to me. I took it from his hands and opened it to find a pair of earrings. Silver heart studs. "I...I just..." I found myself breaking down into tears as I couldn't hold it in. I felt strong arms wrap around me and I immediately leaned into them. I heard the door open and noticed someone had walked in, but I didn't know who as my vision was blurry. They placed something on the table then left.

"I got us some fried chicken. I figured you'd be hungry around this time." He wasn't wrong. He helped me up and sat me down on one of the chairs. "Do you want to eat it yourself or do you want me to feed you?" Naturally, I opted for the second option, mostly because my mind was in a fog. I couldn't help but smile widely as the feeding session was a bit awkward. "Do you think the other members are looking for us, hyung?" "Don't worry about it. I told them we had to go somewhere and wouldn't be back for a while." I nodded enthusiastically as I happily ate with my now boyfriend.

We finally headed back to the practice room then noticed they were all splayed out on the floor. "Practiced hard?" "Naturally." Geonhak went over to help up Youngjo, so I went over to help up the other members as well. "Don't overwork yourself, okay? We don't need injuries occurring." "We know, we know. Always acting like a mom." I scoffed but didn't reply as it was partially true. "Then I'll stop caring." "But mooooooooom!" Everyone including myself erupted in laughter at Dongju's whiny tone.

We had made our way back to our dorms late at night and I honestly felt embarrassed as Geonhak tried to make our relationship known early. "Can't you wait 'til we get inside?" "Of course not." I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of him. We all entered our dorm and Seoho was quick to take off towards our room. "Don't sleep in my bed, hyung." "Too late!" I sighed as everyone else chuckled. "I have news, everyone." We all looked at Geonhak, including Seoho who poked his head out of the room. "I'm dating..." He suddenly lifted me up and pulled me close to him, "...this wonderful guy." What surprised me is that no one seemed the slightest bit surprised. "Good to know you're finally together after lord knows how long." I laughed nervously then made eye contact with Hwanwoong. I couldn't tell what he was feeling as his expression was unreadable. He suddenly stood up and left the room without a word.

I put on my shirt then looked towards my bed.  _"He's still in my bed. I'm too tired to fight him."_  I thought as I climbed into bed with him. We usually ended up sleeping together a few days every week anyway. I don't know why he gets into bed with me, but I don't feel like I have the right to ask him. However, today I felt bold. "Hyung, why do you constantly feel the need to sleep with me?" "Because of your warmth." I was genuinely surprised by the answer and how quick he answered. "What's so likable about it?" "It's comforting. I feel safe." I pulled my hyung close as I felt satisfied with his answers.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up early as I was usually the one who made breakfast for everyone. I groggily walked to the kitchen then noticed Hwanwoong was already in there doing something. "Hwan-ah. What are you doing?" He turned around and the tears in his eyes were clear as day. I ran over to hug him then noticed there were onions on a cutting board on the surface. "Ahh, sorry. I thought something had happened. Are you cooking something for yourself?" I let him go then rummaged around the fridge for ingredients. "I wanted to help you cook." I looked up at him as he was now facing in my direction. "I don't mind it, but what to use..."

Hwanwoong had walked over and hovered over me to see what we had. "We could try this. You up for it?" "Sure." It was hard for me to believe that this short cutie was barking at me yesterday for not being perfect. "Why are you staring at me? We need to finish before the others wake up." "Right." I quietly sighed as I had wanted to hug him again and adore his height.

The other members walked in in silence then gave thanks for the food before eating. It always went like this in the morning, but today something felt out of place. "This is better than it usually is. Did you add something new?" "That's for me to know and for you to not find out." Dongju grumbled which had made everyone and myself laugh. "Hwan-ah helped me out this morning, so he's probably the reason why." Everyone had looked at Hwanwoong then started giving him praises, mostly for waking up so early. "You should cook with Keon in the morning everyday from now on." "It was just-" Everyone egged him on and he eventually caved. I did feel bad for him, as it meant changing his sleep routine.

"No, I can manage without him. I don't want him changing his sleeping pattern because of this. You all need to not be so selfish. Just be glad I even make you breakfast." Everyone gave me a surprised look, but I simply finished up my food and left to get ready. I sighed as I closed the door to my room then looked through my closet and drawers for clothes. Luckily, we have a bathroom in our room, so I didn't have to leave the room. Just as I had stripped down and entered the bathroom, I heard the door open. I immediately started panicking and locked the bathroom door after closing it.

"Keonhee hyung." I couldn't properly distinguish who's voice it was as they spoke low and the door was closed.  _"There's only two people who'd call me hyung, but which one is it..."_  I thought. "Hyung. Can we talk?" I knew this voice. I wanted to reply face to face, but I couldn't, not with the way I looked now. "Is it very important?" "No." "Then it can wait 'til I'm done showering. Sit on the bed." I let out a sigh then started up the water.

I stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. I look towards my bed and see Hwanwoong sitting on it cross legged.  _"Right, I almost forgot..."_  I thought. I noticed he was staring at me, so I followed his gaze and saw my towel was slipping. I fixed it then went to the other side of the bed. "So, what is it, Hwan-ah?" "Are you really going to decline me helping in the morning?" "That's right. The sudden change could effect your performance. Also, do you mind turning the other way? I'm going to get dressed now." Hwanwoong started laughing and I never felt so confused. "It's not like you have anything that I don't, but I'll do as you wish." I rolled my eyes then quickly dressed.


	5. Chapter 4

After our group warm up and dance, we all went our separate ways. Some stayed in the practice room to perfect their dance while the rest went to perfect their vocals. I was among the vocal group and so was Geonhak. "Do you want to practice together, Keon?" "Okay...if you don't mind that is..." "If I did, would I have asked?" I laughed nervously in response then sat across from Geonhak. I couldn't help but steal glances at him as he looked really good in what he was wearing today. Maybe it was my feelings that make it seem that way, but I didn't really care.

"Remember, you have to feel. Be sad. Think of a sad time." I nodded then tried again while thinking of a sad time. "That's better. Keep working like that and you'll be perfect in no time." "I hope so." After a bit more of practicing, I got up to go see what the others were doing. I went back into the practice room and watched the others dance. Hwanwoong was leading the dance as usual since he's the best out of us all. They stopped which I assumed they did in order to take a break. I made eye contact with Hwanwoong and he simply looked away.  _"He usually comes over to talk to me. I guess he's moody."_  I left the practice room and headed towards an empty room to do a vlive as I missed our fans.

"Hello." I watched the viewer count go up slowly then started reading comments. "I miss you Keonhee oppa...I miss you all too!" I answered some questions from the comments then heard the door open. I motioned for him to come over and sit down with me. "Hello." "Ah, do you want to go somewhere later, Hwan-ah?" "Sure, I guess." I poked his side which caused him to jump out of his seat. I pulled him close to keep him from falling on the floor. "Sorry. I didn't think you'd be spooked that bad." I nuzzled my cheek against his neck then let him go.

I looked at the comments and saw a lot of people saying "cute" or "aww" or "i ship it". "Oh come on, don't start that." "Are you embarrassed, Hwan-ah?" I couldn't help but laugh at his flustered state. We answered more questions before bidding them goodbye. "Why'd you go and do that in front of them, hyung?" "I wasn't thinking. Though, it's a good way to show them that we're still as close as ever." Hwanwoong looked ticked off, so I tried to remedy the situation. "I'll still take you out. You get to choose where." "Really?" "Yep. I'll make sure to tell one of our managers."

A few hours later, I found myself outside with Hwanwoong. "So, where to?" He didn't say anything and only walked on ahead of me. I looked at our manager for answers, but he only shrugged. After walking for a while, we end up at a pet shop with a few dogs and cats running around. "They're all so cute." I bent down and a dog instantly ran into my arms. "Who's a good boy? You are!" The dog licked my face and I felt that we had become best friends instantly. "So this where you wanted to go? You could've said so."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I nodded then started playing around with my new friend. "Don't just sit there, Hwan-ah. Come play with us." I grinned as he walked over and started playing with the dog. "Woah, slow down there." I couldn't help but laugh at the awkward interaction between Hwanwoong and the dog. I noticed our manager had been recording us, so I briefly waved then went back to watching Hwanwoong.

The dog eventually came back over to me and nestled itself in my lap. "You looked like you were having fun." "If by fun you mean chased, then yeah." Hwanwoong looked ready to leave, so I gently moved the dog off of my lap and stood up. After bidding the store owner a goodbye, we walked out and made our way to somewhere we could eat.


	6. Chapter 5

"This place...Didn't we come here 2 years ago?" "Glad you still remember, Hwan-ah." I patted his head then took a seat with Hwanwoong following suit. "Are we going to split or...?" "Splitting is cheaper." He nodded in agreement and our ever so kind manager went to place our order. "How are you today, Hwan-ah?" "I'm okay..." I couldn't help but observe his face as he was pretty attractive. Anyone would think so really. The manager had come back with our food and I wasted no time in stuffing myself. "Slow down, hyung..." "Or you could speed up." He rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

I patted my stomach as we walked back to the company. "It's been awhile since I ate good like that." "You exaggerate too much." "Should we just head home instead? It's almost dusk." "Yeah." And so we went back to the dorm with our manager who followed to make sure we got there safely. "Thank you so much for today!" I repeatedly bowed until he had fully turned around and left. We headed upstairs and I was glad to be back in my bed. "Hyung. Can we talk?" "Sure."  _"He's adorable..."_ He sat down next to me then looked sad. "What's wrong?" "Now that you're dating Geonhak, does this mean he'll be taking up most of your time?"

"Are you going to miss hanging out with me?" I poked his cheek in a teasing manner then pulled back when he tried to bite me. "Of course not." "Don't lie." "I'm not." I subdued him with my weight and started tickling him. "Admit it and I'll stop." "There's nothing to admit." "Really?" His eyes said the opposite, but I figured he really wouldn't fess up. I stopped tickling him then lied down on top of him. "Keonhee hyung..." "I'm tired. Let me sleep." And I did.

Shouting had awakened me from my slumber and I saw that I was alone in the room. I rubbed my eyes as I stepped out and saw two members holding Geonhak back and another holding Hwanwoong's arms behind his back. "What in the world..." Everyone looked at me and both of their eyes softened. "Why was he holding you so close while you were sleeping?" "I told you, he fell asleep on top of me so I just changed to a more comfortable position. I planned to leave anyway." I groaned then leaned against the wall. "Hwanwoong is telling the truth. About me falling asleep on top of him. And I did notice a slight change in our position before I really knocked out." I was thankful that both had calmed down as the other members were probably at their limits.

"Keon, come here for a second." I turned the fire down then walked over to Seoho. "I'm worried about you. Seeing Geonhak like that, I feel that it's a small sign of something bigger." I waved it off then gave him a smile. "I'm sure he's fine. He's just being a bit protective. Everyone gets like that." "Be careful, Keon. I want to always see you smiling." He walked away and I started thinking of what he said.  _"It's all fine."_

I sat down with the rest of them as we ate. "So, can we talk about how you two," he pointed at Hwanwoong and I, "skipped out on the rest of practice?" "It's was something they scheduled for us." I looked at Hwanwoong and played along. "Why just you two?" "They thought we were the best fit." And with that, I ended it. "I'm turning in early. Goodnight hyungs." Dongju put his dishes in the sink then headed for his room.

Everyone else followed suit except Geonhak and Hwanwoong. "I'll...go clean the dishes." "I'll do it." I looked at the both of them who looked at each other. "Don't start this. Please don't. Both of you just go to bed." I took the rest to the kitchen and proceeded to start washing. Hwanwoong wasn't one to offer to help, none of them actually did, but he had helped quite a few times. I was always thankful for it. I never really took time to appreciate the small things Hwanwoong did around the dorm.  _"Heh, small...just like how he's small. It's adorable."_  I smiled to myself as I thought of Hwanwoong.


	7. Chapter 6

**~Time skip: 2 months~**

I woke up and saw that I had slept in.  _"Oh no..."_  I quickly got up and made my way to the kitchen, only to see Hwanwoong washing dishes. "You're up." "And you're washing dishes. That's unusual." He ignored my last remark then turned around. I walked over then ruffled his hair. "Go eat. I managed to save you some." "Thank you, Hwan-ah." I gave him a tight hug before going over to go eat.

I entered the building with Hwanwoong and greeted the workers as we walked to the elevator. "You think Youngjo will be mad?" "I say annoyed." We lightly laughed then exited the elevator as it had stopped on our floor.

"Keon, what were you doing up so late that you slept in?" The funny thing was, that I hadn't done anything. "I went to sleep at my usual time. You can ask Seoho." Seoho nodded then went back to mirroring moves. "Well, don't let it happen again. We have to make sure everything is perfect." I nodded then walked away to start stretching. Hwanwoong joined me not too long after and we helped each other stretch.

"Keonhee hyung, why are your moves sluggish? You can't say that you're tired since you came in later." "Sorry." I sighed internally as Hwanwoong had been picking on me the most the entire time. I figured it was because I came late, but I considered it a bit much just for being late. We were granted a break and I took the opportunity to go and get everyone drinks. "I'll come with you." "Do you even know where I'm going?" "As long as you're there I'm sure it'll be fine." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Geonhak..." "What? I'm sure everyone in this company knows by now." "Still, it's a bit embarrassing..."

Geonhak ended up carrying the drinks back and denied my offer to carry them each time. "So you brought Geonhak along so he could carry them for you?" "No, that's-" "It wasn't his idea, it was mine. Now here." They all walked off with their drinks and sat in different spots. "I could've-" "Don't worry about it, just enjoy your drink." I smiled then sipped on my drink. I looked around and saw Hwanwoong posing with Xion in one of the corners.  _"He's never like that with me..."_  I felt Geonhak hug me from behind then told me to look up. He took a few pictures then went back to his phone. "Um-" "Can we talk later? I have something important to do." He stood up and walked out of the room.

Practice had started up again and Geonhak had come back just as we were about to start. The day quickly flew by and was covered by the night. "Is anyone planning to stay late?" I raised my hand and saw that no one else was. "Alright. We'll go on ahead." They all walked towards the door, except Geonhak. "Just come back with us. Staying later to practice won't help you improve all that much. And it'll affect your health which would cause you to hold everyone back if you're missing." He wasn't wrong, but I wanted to work more on what I made mistakes on.

"If you really want to stay, then go ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you." He soon left the room and I no longer had the motivation to practice. "Maybe I should go with them." I quickly grabbed my things and hurried after them. I caught up to Seoho who happened to be in the back. "Changed your mind that quickly?" "Yeah. I didn't want to practice without motivation. It's basically giving half baked effort."

He nodded then looked at me. "Is everything okay with you two? Just curious." "Yeah. Everything is fine." It wasn't a lie. I honestly felt things were pretty much the way it's always been. I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me towards them. "I'm glad that you changed your mind." He kissed my forehead and held me close.


	8. Chapter 7

Today was our day off and I had plans to meet Geonhak later in the day. I was out shopping with Seoho and Dongju as we needed a few things for the dorm. "Hyung, can we get this?" "No. We don't need it!" I sometimes felt that Dongju purposefully asks just to get under Seoho's skin. Or just to hear his voice. I hoped it was the latter. Dongju ran off and we were both tired of having to constantly deal with him. He and his twin were like exact copies of each other. And everyone knew how Dongmyeong was. "I worry about him more than I want to. And the feeling of wanting to protect him is always there..." "I'm sure the rest feel the same."

We shopped around some more and ended up buying snacks for ourselves as a treat for not buying anything we didn't need. "Ah, it's already starting to get cooler. Are you sure you don't want my jacket since you'll still be out?" "I'm fine." I waved goodbye to them as I made my way to where I was supposed to meet Geonhak. I couldn't wait to show him the place I found and smiled to myself.

ㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃ

_ Seoho Pov _

We had gotten back later than expected as Dongju wanted to hang around with just me for a while. It was fun, just sitting and talking with him. He seemed pleased just by listening to me talk and it warmed my heart. He was cute, and that was no lie. I opened the door and turned on the lights. "Anyone home?" I didn't get a response so I figured they all went out. I placed the bags down then felt something wrap around my waist. "Seoho..." The way he said my name sent a shiver up my spine. His voice had lost all its cuteness and was replaced with something more mature.

"What?" "I want to sleep with you tonight..." "You know how Keon feels about others in our room." He whined then I assumed he rested his head on my back. "Then I'll go to your room, okay?" I quietly sighed as he cheered while putting things away. I wondered if Keonhee had met up with Geonhak yet, so I sent him a message. I waited for a reply as he was usually a fast replier, but the wait seemed too long, so I figured he must've.

_ End of Pov _

ㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃ

I sipped on a warm cup of coffee as I sat. I looked at the time on my phone then noticed Seoho had sent a message. I sent my reply then sighed as I remembered what time it started. I watched as late comers filed in showing signs of relief as they reached the entrance. "You coming in?" I looked at the guard then decided that I might as well since I came all this way.

I walked out then checked my phone after it had ended.  _"Missed calls from Seoho and texts from Youngjo and Hwanwoong..."_  I called Seoho back and he picked up immediately. "Where are you? Are you numb from the cold?" "Seoho, I'm fine. It's not that cold out, stop exaggerating." He was quiet for a bit then asked where I was. "I'm on my way home. Why?" "Just...let me know when you're at the door." He hung up leaving me feeling confused and slightly anxious. I checked my texts from Youngjo which consisted of asking where I was. I figured Hwanwoong asked the same things and I was right, except his last message said he was going to come meet me.

It confused me on how he planned to meet me if he doesn't know where I went. I did inform them I was going out, but I never said where. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Hwanwoong standing behind me. "How..." "I happened to overhear you two on the phone as I was passing by." I nodded in understanding and had a more pleasant trip home with Hwanwoong.


	9. Chapter 8

No matter what I said, he had something to counter it. It was tiring and it was obvious that I was losing. I sighed then walked away in a huff. I found myself being stopped by someone as I was putting on my jacket to go out. "Where are you going? We're supposed to wait for the managers to come get us." I looked back at him then sighed. "I'm not going far. Just to get some fresh air." He let me go under the condition that he came with me.

"What happened in there...?" "Not much." "Not much? How can you say that when you were practically about to storm out?" I didn't want to talk about what had happened. It wasn't worth troubling Seoho or anyone else over. "I'm serious hyung. It was just a small disagreement." "If you say so..." We walked in silence around the block, mostly Seoho keeping an eye on me so I wouldn't walk off.

As we walked back towards the dorm, we saw a familiar van parked in front of the building. "Looks like our ride is here." Seoho took the seat beside Geonhak so I wouldn't have to and I was secretly grateful. Unfortunately, I was seated next to Dongju who quietly complained the whole ride about how Seoho should've been in my spot.

We split into groups of two as we were told that we were filming a mission video. I was paired up with Hwanwoong and it was refreshing to be with someone else I was fond of. "So, what should we do first? Buy food or look for these places?" "I say the latter since it'll take longer to find them." I nodded in agreement then offered to hold the camera. "It's better if I did anyway." "Fine, just keep an eye out for them okay?" I pulled him close as I made jokes that I knew he'd laugh at.

"And we're done. Now onto food." "It has to be food local around here. Remember that." "You make it seem like I'd go off track." He shook his head then walked on ahead. "Wait for me!" I linked my arm with his so we could stay together. I expected him to complain about it, but he remained silent. "This doesn't bother you?" "Ah, there's one." He dragged me along and avoided the question.

I quietly ate with a lot on my mind. "What happened this morning?" I snapped my head up and gave him a questioning look. "I heard doors opening and closing." "Not much. We were just talking about today." I doubled checked to make sure that the camera was off. The last thing we needed was for our fans to hear about internal problems. After I made sure it was already off, I decided it would be okay to talk a little about it. It's not that I didn't trust Seoho or anyone else, I just felt compelled to do it. "Are you sure?"

"We just had a disagreement. Geonhak and I. It was about the other day." I looked back down and picked at my food. "Is it okay if I know what was said...?" I bit down and accidentally bit my cheek in the process. "Never mind then." I turned the camera back on and we acted as if the conversation never happened. We stopped at a few more places and concluded that our missions were complete. "Do you think they'll let us roam around?" I looked at our managers who then looked at each other and started whispering. "You can, but not for too long." I high fived Hwanwoong then dragged him along with me.

ㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃ

I sighed as I lied in bed. The one night I wouldn't have minded Seoho sleeping in my bed, he decides to sleep in his own. I couldn't help but remember this morning and wondered if he was right. I couldn't fall asleep well that night.


	10. Chapter 9

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

We greeted the host of the show then were asked to introduce ourselves individually. I fixed the glasses on my face and hoped it wasn't noticeable. "The first activity..." We all looked at each other and I could tell Youngjo and Dongju we're panicking on the inside. The order went like this: Me > Hwanwoong > Dongju > Seoho Youngjo > Geonhak.  _"Our height difference may pose a slight problem..."_  "Don't look so worried." I shook my head then looked away.

"How many sheets, Geonhak?" He picked up the sheets and counted. "6." We all cheered as we had passed the goal by one. "We could've gotten more had Dongju manned up and let everything go." "Okay but, how I could? You were being rough hyung..." We all eyed Seoho as none of us could fathom him being rough. "A-Anyway..." He quickly walked over and took the pins from the staff. "Next is an individual game..."

The show was near its end and Hwanwoong currently had the lead. The rest of the rankings went like this: 2) Youngjo, 3) Me, 4) Seoho, 5) Dongju, 6) Geonhak. "Alright, this last game is worth 4 pins." "That could change everything..." We were told that we would serenade each other and if we got the person to smile, we'd get the pins. We randomly chose names from a container and were told to switch with someone if we had our own name.

We watched as Geonhak serenaded Dongju, who seemed close to smiling as Geonhak was also adding in gestures. Dongju broke down and thus he earned 4 pins. Hwanwoong and Seoho had also gotten 4 pins and my turn had come up. I stared at Hwanwoong as I waited for the song to start. "You won't get me so easily, hyung." "Watch me." The music started and I was genuinely surprised. It was a song that he and I often sang back when we were just trainees. I gave him a smirk as I knew he would eventually give in.

My prediction was right as after a minute into the song, he started smiling and eventually sang along. "Time for the results." We all stood in line and waited for them to announce the rankings. "First place...Hwanwoong. Second, Keonhee. Third, Seoho. Fourth, Youngjo. Fifth, Geonhak. Sixth, Dongju." We gave ourselves a round of applause then talked a bit with the host before we closed out. I sighed then walked off to the side to get a bottle of water.

"Smart move to hide it with glasses, fashionable ones at that, but I've seen it and now I want answers." "I don't know what you're talking about." He tried taking the glasses off of my face, but I firmly held on. "Keon..." "It's nothing. I'm fine." "At least tell me how you got it?" "I fell." It wasn't the entire truth, but it certainly wasn't a lie. "Okay..." Seoho squeezed my hand then slowly walked away.  _"I love that he cares, but he doesn't need to get involved."_  I sighed then saw Geonhak approaching me. "Hey cutie." "Geon...Aren't you-" "Look, It's not my fault. You're the one who fell that way." "How did you know what I was going to say?" "It's all over your face. Now, what were you and Seoho talking about?" "The show." I looked at him with a straight face but was somewhat panicking on the inside. "I see. If you need to talk about anything serious, come to me. Only."

I rubbed my temples then leaned my head against the window. Everyone else had gotten out, but I was too tired to do so myself. "Keon, come on." I slowly got out then squeezed my eyes shut as the side of my head started pounding. "Hyung, are you okay?" "I'm fine. Really." I sped walked past them and headed into the building.


	11. Chapter 10

**~Time skip: 3 weeks~**

I watched myself in the mirror as I danced alone. My moves were sluggish and tired. No matter what I tried, it would only make me more tired. It's not like that I've been losing sleep. Maybe I'm just not sleeping well. I stopped then stared at myself in the mirror.  _"Hm...I look a bit paler than usual..."_  I gently slapped my cheeks then heard the door open. "Oh, Dongju." "Hey." "I thought you were with the others. What happened?" "I came to check on you." I nodded then sat down. He followed suit and looked like he had something to say. "What is it?" "You." I gave him a curious look and waited for him to go on. "You look...different. Are you using new products?" "Yeah. I'm surprised you're the only one who noticed."

It was a lie. I haven't changed my routine in years. "Well, if that's all it is..." He whipped out his phone and sent what I assume was a text to someone. He continued for a bit then put it away. "They need me to go back...It's my turn to record again." I nodded then watched him leave. I wanted to know why they all decided that I should stay here while they went off and did something else. No matter who I asked, they avoided the question. I quietly went back to dancing then immediately stopped as I felt lightheaded.

ㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃ

I rubbed my eyes then saw I was lying in Seoho's bed. No one else was in the room, but I don't remember going home. I sat up then lied back down as my head hurt a bit. I heard the door creak open and Seoho poked his head in. "You're up." "When did I fall asleep?" "Hours ago..." "What time is it..." "A little after 10:40." I rubbed my temples then heard the door close. I looked to my left and saw Seoho sitting on the floor next to me. "What's going on with you." "I'm fine. I just went over my limit." "Stop lying. All of this started after a month of dating Geonhak." "Maybe I'm just unlucky." "I'm going to go ask him." "Seoho-" He left the room and I hoped he'd be okay.

About an hour later, I heard something fall and a few raised voices. I slowly got up and peeked my head out the door.  _"It's not in the hall..."_  I tracked the sounds to Geonhak's room and opened the door. I ducked as a book was sent flying in my direction. I knew that all groups would have fights and disagreements at some point, but this took the cake. "Stop!" The trio looked at me and I suddenly became nervous. "Why are you fighting?" "He's accusing me of things I haven't done." "I'm accusing him of things he  **has**  done." "I was just trying to sleep..." I looked at Youngjo who looked sleepy and annoyed.

"Seoho, let's go." I dragged him out of the room and back into ours. "The last thing we need is them catching wind that we fought again." "I know, but-" "No buts. Let's just get some rest."

ㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃ

I got out of bed and made my way to the front door. I looked behind me and made sure no one could see me. As I opened the door, I heard someone quietly call out to me. "Hwanwoong..." He put on shoes and threw on a jacket as well. "I'm coming with you." I knew arguing with him wouldn't work, so I just nodded.

"Are you okay?" "Yeah. Why?" "Well, you did pass out earlier then had to deal with them fighting." I sighed then felt something wet hit my face. "I'll take that as a no." "I don't know what to do. I don't know what to feel. Nothing is the same." I felt his hands on my face then noticed he was staring at me. "We're here for you, especially Seoho. You know he cares a great deal about all of us." I smiled half heartedly then held his hands. " **I'm**  here for you hyung. I always have been. Remember that." He kissed our knuckles and it made me think positive again.


	12. Chapter 11

It was sometime in the afternoon and also the day we were having our fan meeting. I was excited to see them all, but worried that they'd ask about my health. I thought up as many plausible lies that I could to keep them from worrying too much. I felt a strong hand on my back then was pulled to someone's side. "Geonhak..." "Did you eat? You don't look energetic as usual." "I did. Maybe it's the new routine..." I couldn't bring myself to blame him as I feared for what could happen in the future. He kissed my forehead then told me to sit next to him before walking away.

I was yet again stopped by someone else but with a gentler touch. "Dongju..." "Did you eat today...?" "Yes..." He gave me a suspicious look, but didn't question further. "If you're nervous, don't be. It's not our first time." He patted my shoulder then went on ahead. I eventually followed and saw that the others were coming as well. I slowly sat next to Geonhak and plastered on my best smile. "I'll treat you to food later." I looked at him as it's been forever since he treated me to anything. "Really?" "Yep. Anything you want, within a reasonable price." I quietly accepted his offer and cheered on the inside.

I was grateful that many fans didn't ask about my health, but it also concerned me as it meant many weren't really paying attention or brushing it off. I sent the fan off and watched as they interacted with Geonhak. I messed around with him and he did the same in turn. It made me happy to see the smile on their face, but Geonhak didn't seem pleased. I huffed then looked over at Youngjo. "Youngjo." "Yeah?" "Is there anything else we have to do today...? I want to sleep." "Of course there is." He listed off things and hearing them made me more tired.

I quietly waited in the room as Geonhak was the last to take photos. "Keon." I looked up and saw Seoho hovering over me. "What's up?" "You look antsy. What's got you nervous?" I shook my head then looked over as I heard that the door had opened. "Give me a moment, Keon." I nodded then looked back at Seoho. "Do you want me to go with you?" "There's no need for that. We're two responsible adults." "Then at least keep me or Hwanwoong posted." I nodded then felt hands on my shoulders. "Ready?" "Yep." We waved to the others and I couldn't help but feel a bit sad at Seoho's gloomy expression.

ㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃ

"This is so good." "I know." I took a picture of him eating and wondered how someone could make eating look so good. "Do you want sweets too?" "We have some at home." "I insist." "Really, th-" "You are going to accept my offer, right?" I quietly nodded and looked down while picking at my food. "Great. Any place you have in mind?" "Home..." "What? I couldn't hear. You mumbled." I remembered a place we had passed by and told him that instead. "Another place we haven't tried before. Someone seems adventurous today." I weakly smiled then looked away.

I bit into one of the cookies and loved how it melted in my mouth. "Doesn't it feel nice to be out with your lover?" "Yeah." He somewhat shove nudged me and proceeded to act childish. "Only a yeah?" "What were you expecting? A huge hell yeah?" "Possibly." I sighed and discreetly rolled my eyes. "Hell yeah!" He seemed pleased and I just wanted to get back to enjoying these cookies. He took a few and we walked back home mostly in silence. I've never felt farther from him than I did now.


	13. Chapter 12

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

I flipped through Netflix looking for that one show a friend recommend me. "Where is it..." The remote was suddenly taken from my hand and the screen magically showed what I was looking for. "Hwan-ah? You didn't go out with the rest of them?" He shook his head then sat down next to me. "Let's watch it together. I've been meaning to watch this." I nodded and played the first episode.

I was in awe of how beautiful Hwanwoong's laugh was. It's been a long time since I've heard a genuine one like this. "Script writers seem to love having clumsy and dense main characters." "Yeah. And they always go for the main guy or girl." However, this show wasn't any of that. In fact, the main character is actually going after the 2nd main. A lot of drama was going on, but most of it were avoidable situations. I paused the show and earned a glare from Hwanwoong. "Calm down. Do you want anything? Food? Drink?" "Oh, uh...some water would be great. And bring the bag of chips." I made my way to the kitchen then stopped as I passed by a mirror.  _"Who are you? You don't look like Keonhee..."_  I couldn't help but stare at myself. "Keonhee? What's talking so long?" I snapped out of my daze and hurried to the kitchen.

I was quiet for the next few episodes and I wasn't sure if Hwanwoong had noticed or not. He suddenly paused the show then looked back at me. "What's bothering you?" "Huh? Nothing. Let's keep watching, 'kay?" He turned all the way around then rested his arms on top of my crossed legs. "It's just us, Keon. Are you afraid that he'll hear what you say if you speak up?" I didn't answer him. I didn't want to answer him. "So you are." "I'm not." "Then why won't you speak?" "Because..." "Because what?" I bit my lower lip then walked off towards my room. I closed the door behind me then locked it. I was doing just fine, keeping up the positive attitude. It was better than letting everything get to me.

He never came to check on me, and I had mixed feelings about that. I unlocked the door then poked my head out. I saw Hwanwoong sitting beside the door reading something. "You're hungry aren't you?" "Yeah..." He stood up then told me to wait in the room with the door open. I was confused, but did as I was told anyway. He eventually entered with a table with food on it and placed it in front of me. "I'll be outside the room if you need me." "Wait..." He turned and waited for me to speak. "Thank you...and...stay." He plopped down next to me then took out his phone. "I am a bit scared." I slowly ate then glanced over at Hwanwoong. "Did he threaten you?" "No...I just...don't want to worry you all." "So you'd rather look like some sickly elderly?" I hit his arm in anger at his remark.

I found myself being fed by him as he complained I was taking forever. "I made this just for you, so if the others come back and see this, they'll want some too." I rolled my eyes, but I actually enjoyed the gesture. "Keon." I looked at him with an inquisitive look. "What have you been keeping quiet about?" We had a stare down and I broke first. "He...blames everything either on me or external factors. And he belittles me, but when I call him out, he says it's just a joke and to not be so serious." It wasn't all of it, but a good chunk of it. "And you obviously don't like it. So why are you still together?" I didn't know. Or maybe I did and was afraid to speak.


	14. Chapter 13

I stretched out then felt myself being dragged away. "What the...Geonhak?" He didn't reply to me and kept pulling me along. We stopped in front of a room and he practically tossed me in. "Why did we go so far? We couldn't talk about it closer to others?" He pinned me against the wall and the panic and fear inside me grew. "What did Hwanwoong tell you last night?" "He told me to pull my weigh or else I'll look like a fool when we perform." "I'm not buying it. You two were alone all day. What did you tell him?" My main question was if he was so concerned, why didn't he come back himself? He hit the wall beside me and spooked me terribly.

We exited the room and I slowly followed behind him. "Pick up the pace. We need to be there in 3." I did as I was told and kept up with his pace. We entered the studio and hurried to our places. "Where did you two go?" I didn't answer Dongju then secretly touched my cheek. It still hurt.

Shooting for the mv was over for the day and I found comfort in a corner of the studio. I felt a tap on my shoulder and nearly jumped out of my skin. "Woah. It's just me, Keon." "Oh, Youngjo..." "We're all going out to eat later. Are you coming with or do you not feel well either?" "No, I'll go. Don't worry." He gave me a smile then walked away. I watched as Geonhak turned in my direction and proceeded to walk over.  _"Not now. Please..."_  Someone then stood in my line of sight. "Hwanwoong..." "Come." He dragged me out of the corner and somewhere else in the building.

"Don't force yourself to go tonight." "But it's been so long since we've all hung out. Plus, food." "If you're really sure..." I appreciated his concern, but I sincerely wanted to hang out with the group. He patted my back and motioned for me to follow him back.

"So...now what?" I looked at him hoping for an answer but received none. "I'm calling." He didn't protest like last time and I was grateful. I hung up then slid down a wall. "How could you forget the way back?" "I needed to get you out of Geonhak's sight." I guessed he noticed me in the corner as well. "How much did you see?" "Beginning to end." I mentally faced palmed as I remember how I jumped. "There you two are. Come on, they're waiting." We then followed behind Dongju and a staff member.

ㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃ

We all marveled at the sight of the food and I couldn't wait to dig in. Unfortunately, my spot was in between Hwanwoong and Geonhak. Tension soon arose and the food was eaten in silence. "So, our comeback stage is tomorrow." Everyone looked at Dongju. "Hope everyone is ready..." Nothing else was said. I noticed there were a few cameras on us and I feared that Seoho or Hwanwoong would slip up while filming. "Geonhak." We both looked at Seoho and I hoped he had something friendly to say. "Treat Keonhee nicer tonight and in the future as well, 'kay?" "Sure." I quietly ate and felt relieved that the meaning would go undetected by everyone but us.

I felt someone squeeze my thigh and I looked over at Hwanwoong. We continued the small talk, avoiding any land mines the best we could. The sound of someone slamming the palm of their hand on the table was eventually heard. "I've had enough of this." I glanced at the managers who seemed worried and confused. "We used to be able to talk happily and freely. Now everything is so tense. And it's all because of you." Seoho had pointed at Geonhak and that was the moment that everything had gone downhill.


	15. Chapter 14

"What is going on with you 6? You're falling apart at the seams!" We all felt like children being scolded by a parent as he went on and on. "We've already edited out that part, but what if something went wrong and we couldn't? Or if someone slipped up and posted it?" I sighed internally as I remembered last night's events. It started out as a calm tension filled disagreement, but erupted into something more. I wasn't surprised that the managers scolded us then and there. "It's my fault. I should've controlled myself." "I'm glad you know." They left us to go talk with the head of the company and told us not to go anywhere until they came back.

I quietly lied on my side in our room as we waited. "Keon." "Hm." "Are you upset? About what I did?" "I'd be lying if I said no." He sighed then started to climb up. He lied next to me and I wasn't having it. "I'm not in the mood." "Shh." I kept quiet and decided to sleep and hope time would pass.

ㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃ

I slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing but wall. I shifted a bit to confirm if Seoho was still there or not. He was. I heard the door open and saw one of the managers poke her head in. "Come into the living room. We have an announcement." I shook Seoho and watched as he slowly rose from his slumber. "Is it dinnertime?" "No. Now get down so I can as well."

We all sat together and waited for two of the managers to speak. "So, we all decided that you all are not going home this month. And your days off have been shaved off as well." I figured something like this would happen. It could've been a worse punishment. We all nodded in understanding then watched as they left. "Time to cancel plans..." The other's had gotten up to call family and friends while I continued to sit in the living room. It was a shame that this happened as I knew Youngjo was looking forward to seeing his family. Especially Sunny. I noticed Geonhak had sat down next to me and I steeled myself for whatever would happen.

"I was excited to go home, see the family." "Everyone was..." "Next time, don't go talking about  **our**  problems to others, got it?" I quietly nodded then trembled at his touch. "You cold or something?" "Y-Yeah. It's a bit chilly..." I had regretted saying that as he was now holding me in his arms. Anywhere was better than being within his reach. "You know, this new routine you're using isn't working." "Is that so..." He continued on about things I had little interest in and I desperately wanted to escape his embrace.

I touched the side of my face and saw blood smeared on my finger tip. "God, you're so clumsy, Keon." He held his hand out for me to take, but I backed up and hit my back against the wall. "I can-" "Just let me help you up. You could fall again." He simply ignored my rejections and I felt forced to give in. "Everything is okay in here...?" Dongju had finally spoken up ever since he entered. "Yeah. We were playing around and he fell. Isn't that right?" "Yeah.." Dongju nodded then left.

ㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃ

I hid underneath my blanket as I wanted to hide from everything and everyone. I heard the door creak open and wondered who it could be. "Keon..." It was Seoho. "Come eat." I stayed silent. He called out a few more times but the result was the same. I heard shuffling and wondered what he was doing. "Hyung." I slowly lifted the blanket and looked down at him. "Come down and eat. You don't have to leave the room." I slowly climbed down then sighed. "How?" I looked over and saw Seoho looking between the both of us. "I'm not sure myself." I rested my chin on Hwanwoong's head then started to feel tired. "Thanks, Hwan-ah. I might've starved to death up there."


	16. Chapter 15

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

I found myself sticking by Hwanwoong's side like I used to back in our trainee days. "Keon, come here." I looked at Geonhak in confusion as he hadn't wanted much to do with me the entire morning. "What?" "I can't hug my boyfriend?" "You don't treat me like one..." "What was that?" "I said I would like a treat." He gave me a weird look then pulled me into his arms. I started panicking on the inside and I couldn't figure out why. "Geonhak! You're needed over here." We both looked at Youngjo who motioned for him to come over. "Later." He kissed my cheek then hurried over to Youngjo. I felt confused as I had assumed we were done for the day.

I threw down my last card then quickly put my hand over the pile. "Looks like I win." "By cheating." "You assume everyone cheated if you lose." Dongju pouted and caused us to laugh. "Oh, they're back." "What was the hold up?" "Ah, they had to redo Geonhak's photos. They're all good now." I gathered up all the cards then put them away. "Are we done for the day? I'm sleepy..." "You can sleep on the way there." Seoho patted Dongju's back as he pouted once more.

I found myself playing a matching game to pass the time as we drove to our next destination. "Keon." "Hm." He showed me a tweet on twitter that contained a video of Geonhak and I. "Eh, what about it." "This." The person had suddenly zoomed in and caught the exact moment we had held hands. "We can just brush it off with that's how we stick together." "No, it's not that." I was confused as to what he meant then gasped as I saw it. "Oh god." The video ended. I scrolled down and saw it had been liked and retweeted many times. "We're dead, Hwan-ah..." I looked back at Geonhak who eventually noticed I was looking.

"They what?" Everyone had now seen the video and were shocked to see that Geonhak had gotten physical. "How long have you been doing this?" "We'll deal with that later, our main focus is getting this video off the internet permanently." "Guys, even if we did that, people won't forget that easily." I had spoken a true fact when it comes to things like this. "We can't play it off as horseplay?" Youngjo sighed and Seoho had become deflated. "The only way we can get through this is to just push it as horseplay. I'll concoct a story for us four and you two have to come to an agreement with one as well."

I had never felt so nervous. It felt like if I even breathed differently they'd find it suspicious. "It's on." We all waved and watched the view count go up. Comments started pouring in and most of them were about the video that had started trending. "Nice to see you all." "We're on our way to an interview." We talked a bit more before we decided to talk about the video. "So, I'm sure just about everyone has seen the video that was posted hours ago. As you could tell from the title, that was our main reason for going live at this time." We all listened as Youngjo told his "view" of what he knew about it then handed the phone over to me.

"Hey, so, as Youngjo said, it was just horseplay. It's nothing to be up in arms about. As you can see, I'm happy and well." Geonhak had come forward then smiled. "I apologize for having worried you all. I love Keonhee with all my heart and I'd never intentionally want to hurt him." The comments had become ones full of understanding and distaste of the person who tried to take it out of context.


	17. Chapter 16

Naturally, we were scolded and had two weeks worth of days off taken away plus two monthly family visits. "Why do these things happen to us?" "Because those two can't get their shit together." "Dongju! Language!" "I'm sure you would've done it anyway, Seoho hyung." I felt bad. I felt everything was my fault. That things only ended up this way because I make it obvious. That I'm a weakling who can't do anything. "I'm sorry, everyone." "Keonhee, he-" I ran out the dorm. I needed air. Or maybe I just needed to get away.

I slowed down to catch my breath then sighed. I had run far, so I might as well make the most of my time. I did some re-examining of my situation and feelings and came to a conclusion. We needed to break up. I had held on, hoping things would get better, but it only made the others worse. I thought about how Hwanwoong had been there for me when I needed someone and felt a new appreciation for him. At a crucial time like now, I'd probably need someone like him. "K-Keonhee o-oppa...?" I noticed a few girls squealing and taking photos. I briefly waved to them and kept walking. It felt nice to meet fans outside of scheduled events and shows.

I sat down by the fountain and watched as water flowed. I guess I really did need to get out and just think. The heaviness on my shoulders had long since been lifted and my mind had become clearer. "Hey." I looked to the side and was surprised to see Youngjo. "You followed me?" "How else would I know you were here?" He sat down beside me then sighed. "You're not the only one at fault Keon. We all are. Us four for being oblivious and Geonhak for basically being the perp." "Well, Hwanwoong knew...I talked to him a few times." "I see. We should've done something. We're supposed to be a team, a single unit working together."

I was grateful for the conversation Youngjo had with me. It was refreshing and different. "We should head back, I think we're starting to draw attention." We briefly waved at the fans that gathered around and squeezed our way out. "Is Dongju still upset?" "Nah." "That's good." Youngjo draped an arm over my shoulder then chuckled. "Have I ever told you how much of a troublemaker you are?" "No." "Well you are, but that's what makes you Keonhee, a valuable member of Oneus." I couldn't help but smile. Things could only look up from here.

ㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃ

We all ate in silence in a circle. I had wanted to break up as soon as possible, but I feared for what could happen to any of us if he lashed out. "I can't eat anymore." "You hardly touched your food Hwanwoong." It was surprising to hear that from him as he always ate everything he was given. "Are you sick?" "I'm fine." He got up from his spot and left for his bedroom. "I'm-" I stopped Seoho in his tracks then shook my head. "He's fine. Just eat." I didn't know what made me so sure, but I decided to trust my gut.

I rinsed out one of the pots then put the now clean pot on the stove top. Everyone had gone to their rooms and left me with the boring chore. It didn't mind it as it kept me busy. "Hey." "Oh, Hwan-ah. You didn't sleep?" "What gave you that idea?" "I just guessed..." He bumped my side then took over what I was doing. "I-" "You always do this. Just let me help out." I sighed then watched as he washed the dishes in my stead. "Like what you see?" I snorted then hit his arm. "Don't get so full of yourself." We both laughed, but I wasn't going to lie, I did like what I was seeing.


	18. Chapter 17

I tapped my foot as I waited for Geonhak to come back from the studio. I wanted to end it as quickly as possible. The door opened and I was disappointed to see that it wasn't Geonhak. "Where's Geonhak?" "Studio. Why?" "Nothing." I pretended to go back to practice my moves then was soon joined by Seoho. "What's on your mind?" "Our next comeback." "Liar." The door opened again and this time revealed Geonhak. "I've been waiting for you." "Oh?" "Have a seat." Surprisingly he didn't put up a fuss and sat. "Geon...I think it's time we ended it. Our relationship." "You aren't happy?" "No and neither is the rest of the group." "But Keon-" "That's it. Case closed." It felt good. I felt good. I felt like I finally had control of my life again. And to make things better, Seoho was there to witness it.

I had expected Geonhak to retaliate, do something hurtful. He didn't. It confused me and it seemed like Seoho was too. He had simply got up and left without another word. "That went well." "Yeah. Weird." "Well, be happy. You're free now." Though, I have to admit, it doesn't feel any different than before.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and no one had asked why I looked so bubbly and why Geonhak was quiet. I assumed they could already tell or really didn't care. Probably the former. Our schedule was free for the rest of the day and Hwanwoong seized the opportunity to take me out. "Where are we going?" "You'll see." The path started to look familiar and it suddenly clicked. "Aww! I missed them..." I hurried in and was greet by new and old faces. "Oh, you two came back." "Hello again." She returned our greeting and I went back to playing with the animals.

"So...You look more alive." "Thank you?" The dog changed its position on my lap while Hwanwoong and I conversed. "Did something good happen?" "Well, us coming here is something good." "Did you two break up?" I stopped petting the dog and looked at him. His gaze was intense and it kind of scared me a bit. "Yeah...Why?" "Just glad to see you're out of that toxic relationship." It warmed my heart remembering that he had been there for me through a lot of the bad times. "Ah, I'm glad too..." I subconsciously touched the areas on my face that probably have scarred. I felt a hand hold mine and move it away from my face. "Leave the past in the past. Think about the future, like progressively getting better for our fans." "Yeah.."

I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel hollow anywhere inside me. I figured it was natural to feel that way after a break up. "Keonhee." "Huh?" "You keep dropping your food..." I didn't understand what he meant until I looked down at my lap. "Oh..." "What has you so distracted?" I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I sighed then decided to just eat instead. "Talk to me." "I was just thinking about the new music. Would the fans like it and all that." It has come out more flat then I intended, but it's not like I could just take it back. "Lee Keonhee, if you don't tell me-" "Fine! There's a large hole inside me and I miss Geonhak!" I was towering over Hwanwoong then noticed people had started to stare as I had raised my voice.

I gathered my things and left. This wasn't how I'm supposed to feel. I ruffled my hair as I walked back to the dorm. I decided to just sleep it off and hopefully regain myself. I felt something hold me back and saw Hwanwoong holding the back of my jacket. "Now what-" He had pulled me forward and pressed his lips against mine. They were soft then I realized what was going on. I gently pushed him away then stared at him. "What was that..." "How do you feel?" "Huh? I feel fine." I felt fine? It wasn't a lie, the hole had disappeared." "As I thought. You just miss being in a relationship. And don't think I'll always do this for you when you do. Be strong hyung."


	19. Chapter 18

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

I ate my lunch as I watched a really intense and suspenseful scene of a movie. "Don't do it...no...!" I mentally face palmed as it was obvious they'd die if they moved. The movie ended and I felt like rewatching it. "Keonhee, could you come and help me?" I didn't feel like doing anything. I dragged myself out of bed and went to see what Hwanwoong needed help with.

"Why didn't you ask someone else?" "No one else is here." "Wait, really?" "They all left for separate schedules early this morning. I thought you knew this." This only further proved how much I pay attention to things. "Anyway, we have things to do later, so we need to do this now." "But, why  **this**?" "Why not?" I was tired and really not in the mood for waiting around for food. He smeared batter on my face then chuckled. "Why so serious?" I smeared some on his face in turn and worried a batter war would soon ensue. "Let's finish the original task first then we can use the leftovers." "Smart."

I peered into the over once more as the smell was intoxicating. "'Why this?' You're more excited than I am." "Who doesn't love sweets?" I wasn't going to lie and say I didn't enjoy working on them with him. They do say baking and cooking are great bonding experiences. "These are just for us, got it?" "Aye, aye captain." I looked back at Hwanwoong who seemed to be thinking deeply about something. "What's up Hwan-ah?" "Nothing..." I moved closer to him and he started looking everywhere but at me. "Are you hiding something?" I leaned in closer and he naturally leaned back. "No...can you please back up?" "What if I like it like this?" "Hyung..." I couldn't help but laugh as I backed away. He was really cute when he becomes flustered.

I happily bit into a cupcake that Hwanwoong fed me and once more savored every bite. "I feel a bit bad for not saving some for the others, but it's not like they'll know since we got rid of the evidence." "Right." I watched as he took a bite out of the spot I had just bit.  _"That's technically an indirect kiss...Why am I thinking about this?"_  I shook my head then busied myself on my phone. I needed to get my mind off of it and off of him. "Do you want the last one?" "You can eat it." I moved to my room then climbed up.

ㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃ

I had thought the others would be with us, but it turned out to just be us two. The staff straightened my tie then sent me over to makeup. "Ready to be featured in a popular magazine?" "No." It was the honest truth. I was afraid of messing up and causing it to run longer than necessary. Or having to hang back to retake photos because my pose was slightly off. I felt a hand on top of mine then saw it belonged to Hwanwoong. "Relax. I'll be with you, so I can guide you a bit. And it's not like it's our first time." I really felt reassured by his words and didn't know how bad I needed to hear them then.

"These are fabulous! You two are the perfect pair." We bowed in thanks then Hwanwoong nudged my side. "Wasn't so bad now was it?" I nudged him back and felt myself smiling. "You were right." "Now lets go out to eat to celebrate. If they let us." We walked over to our manager in hopes of convincing her to let us go out to eat. She eventually caved and we happily cheered.


	20. Chapter 19

**~Time skip: 3 weeks~**

My condition had greatly improved ever since my break up with Geonhak. The hollow feeling was still present and it continued to gradually grow. "Hwan-ah..." " For the last time, I said no. You've used up you daily hugs." I frowned as he walked away from me. "You two look closer than ever." I looked at Seoho who quietly chuckled. "What do you mean? We've always been close." "You know exactly what I mean." I frantically shook my head then laughed. "I'm just being a nuisance to him." I felt him place his hand on my shoulder then look at me with seriousness. "Don't use him to fill the void." I looked at Seoho who was now smiling again. "We're going to leave soon, so get ready." He walked over to the others and I assumed told them the same thing about leaving.

ㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃ

"Stop it." "I'm not doing anything." I couldn't believe he said that as he continued to poke my side. "Geonhak. Stop." "Party pooper..." I was thankful that he stopped then felt something on my ear. I jumped out of fright and collided with Youngjo. "Keonhee, relax." I glared at Geonhak who pretended to have been innocent the whole time. "You'll be sorry." "Right back at you." A part of me was scared by what he could've meant.

We exited the van then quickly made our way inside as we dodged fans. I felt myself trip and almost fall forward. Geonhak passed by me while snickering. He wanted to start problems again. I wasn't going to let him. "Keon, come on." Hwanwoong grabbed my hand then pulled me along. "Hwan-ah." "Yeah?" "Geonhak's at it again." His grip suddenly tightened then relaxed. "Then we'll just have to give him s taste of his own medicine."

We took a break from recording and I noticed Geonhak was approaching me. Just as he neared me, Hwanwoong suddenly appeared and spilled water on him by "tripping". "I'm so sorry. Let's get you back to the room." He handed him off to the staff then walked back over to me. "I thought it was strange that he hadn't done anything after the break up." "I thought so as well, Hwan-ah..." The last thing our group needed was more internal problems.

I found myself standing in between Geonhak and Seoho. Geonhak briefly smiled at me before Dongju took a group photo. "Keonhee hyung, could you smile?" I plastered on a fake smile as Geonhak pulled me closer. I wanted to die. Dongju finished taking photos and I found myself surrounded by three other members. "Uh..." I looked at the three of them before stepping back. "I'm hanging with Youngjo today...so..." I sped walked over to Youngjo and hoped none of them would ask questions.

ㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃ

"So that's why you wanted to come home with me." I nodded as I cut up carrots. "I felt if I didn't, I'd be under so much pressure that I'd snap." He chuckled then reached across me to get the green onions. "I wouldn't know what it's like to be the favored member by the other members. Seems rough." I put the knife down then looked at him. "Geonhak just wants to make me miserable again. I don't know what Seoho wanted not Hwanwoong. You seemed to be the safer option." He raised an eyebrow and I knew exactly what he wanted to ask. "Dongju is a little wild and ditsy...Compared to you, that is." "Ah." He put the rest of the vegetables in the pot then covered it.

"You and Geonhak need to figure this out. We can't have you both slipping up like last time. We lost so much free time..." I frowned as Youngjo had begun to frown at the thought. "I'm sorry." "Well, if you are, then you'd get back to chopping." "Yes sir." We laughed lightly as a pleasant aroma filled the dorm.


	21. Chapter 20

**~Time skip:** **2** **month** **s** **~**

Things had finally settled down between Geonhak and I. Luckily, none of the managers caught wind of it. Youngjo was now taking Geonhak to therapy sessions, hoping to get to the root of things. We continued promotions like normal, as if nothing was going on in the background. Things were finally good again.

"Hwan-ah!" "Listening." I show him the recipe I wanted to try and hoped he was willing to try with me. "Looks good." "Lets make it together, yeah?" "Can't. I'm going out with Seoho and then I have a few things lined up. Let me know how it goes though." I pouted as he walked away. I hadn't heard of him having any separate scheduling today, so I found it highly suspicious. I followed him, hoping to get answers.

"Are you annoyed with me?" "No." "Upset?" "No." "Then why did you lie? Do you really not want to be around me? I thought-" He placed a finger on my lips then sighed. "I'm just not in the mood for baking. That's all." "Sorry..." His eyes seemed to have soften at my apology. "You're fine, Keon." I couldn't help the warm and fuzzy feelings that rose inside of me. It was familiar yet different.

I stood alone in the kitchen as I stirred the batter. The others had left long ago and I was now house sitting. It's fun for a while to have the place all to yourself, but then you start to miss them. And that's exactly what I was feeling. I put the battery cake in the oven then closed it. Another long wait. My phone started to ring and I was quick to answer it. "Hwan-ah? Did you leave something?" "Yeah. Could you tie a bow on your wrist then come here? I'll send directions." He hung up and I bustled about. I turned off the oven then stored the batter in the fridge.

ㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃ

I spotted him from afar then noticed he was standing outside a park. He held a small bag in his hands as well. "Keon, you're here. Did you tie a bow?" "Yeah." "Hand the string over." I was confused by what was going on until I watched him produce a small box from his pocket. He tied the string around it then handed it to me. "This is...?" "Open it." I untied the bow then lifted the top. "Studs...?"

He gently touched my ears, reminding me of the ones I currently wore. "You don't need these anymore." He took them out of my earlobes then put in the new ones. "I'll hold onto these. You don't need this memory." "Thank you..." He smiled softly then pecked my lips. "What..." He slightly tilted his head in confusion. "Something wrong?" "You just kissed me." "I did not." "Yes you did." He suddenly sprinted into the park and I soon followed suit.

I finally caught him and pinned him down. "Why?" "Why what?" "The kiss you dolt." He was quiet then closed his eyes. "I like you." "I like you too, but that's not-" He popped up and now the tables had turned. I was now staring up at him. "Romantically, Keon." I didn't know what to say. It was sudden. "Forget I said anything..." He pushed up off of me then helped me up. "I'm not going to forget." "Why..." "Because..." I kind of liked him too. I wanted to wait and make sure these feelings weren't fleeting.

I wanted to make him happy without half baked feelings. "It's fine, you don't have to give a reason." "I want to be able to match your intensity with my own." He looked me with surprise then smiled. "I appreciate it. I think." I couldn't help but laugh and pull him closer. It may not be now, but I was positive that sometime in the future, we'd be each other's everything.


End file.
